Walk Away  JG SongFic
by JoChryedLover
Summary: My first try at a songfic, based on Westlife's Walk Away. J/G fluff.


**This is my first try at a song-fic.**

**It's based on the song _Walk Away,_ by Westlife.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Walk Away<p>

_Here we are just a little older_  
>Jack looked over at Gwen while she was working. He smiled to himself. It was a year today since they had first met. He wondered if she remembered.<br>Downstairs, Gwen was humming to herself as she worked. She did remember. A year. A year since she had been entranced by those electric blue eyes. A year since she had first saw that enchanting smile.

_Time goes by but did I ever tell you why I want you so much_  
>Jack had never told Gwen how much he loved her. Now, as he watched her, he wondered why.<p>

_It came to me when you were not around_  
>Jack had realised that he had truly loved Gwen when he had been away. The year that never was. In that year, he had realised how much she meant to him. He had fully intended to tell her the second he saw her face. But instead, he had found out that she was engaged. And he never had the courage to tell her.<p>

_You'll always be the one to understand; that's why I can't miss your touch_  
>No matter what, Gwen always understood Jack. She was always there for him when no one else was. She was always behind him when everyone else was against him. Her gentle touch was the one which saved him, time and time again.<p>

_All my life I waited for someone and all this time you were the one_  
>Jack had lived his life with one partner after another, but as soon as he met Gwen, he knew she was the one he had been waiting for.<p>

_If you want a man that is here to stay swearing he's forever true I'll never walk away I'll never give up on you_  
>Jack sighed, knowing that he had left her before. But he knew that he would never leave her again. He had seen the hurt in her eyes from when he had left her before, and he knew he never wanted to see that look ever again.<p>

_And if you want a love that will save the day no matter what you're going through I'll never walk away I'll never walk out on you_  
>He smiled as he remembered Gwen's first day at Torchwood. How he had saved her from the Weevil in the hospital. How he had saved her from Suzie. How he had saved her from <em>herself.<em> He would never let anything happen to her.

_I've been a fool I didn't see behind the friend in you_  
>Gwen sighed. She had never seen Jack as anything more than a friend. But now that she was married, she realised that Jack could have been hers, if she had only been smart enough to see it.<p>

_And baby don't you ask me why it just couldn't be love_  
>So many times, Gwen had wanted Jack to tell her that he had loved her. So many times, she had wanted him to make her see that she wasn't just imagining the connection between them. But it was too late now. She was married.<p>

_Cause from the start you would be the one to cure my heart_  
>From day one, Gwen had been the one who had shown Jack how to live again. She had been the one to show him that he could love again. She had made him human again.<p>

_But I just didn't look this way and now I can't get enough_  
>Gwen had never seen Jack as more than a friend. But now that she had realised, she couldn't let him go. She couldn't get enough of his smile, his laugh, his voice.<p>

_All my life I waited for someone and all this time you were the one_  
>Gwen looked up to the office, wondering what it would have been like if she had realised that Jack was the one for her. She wondered what it would have been like if she had never got married to Rhys.<p>

_If you want a man that is here to stay swearing he's forever true I'll never walk away I'll never give up on you_  
>She knew that Jack would never leave her. And now, she knew that she would never give up on Jack. She would try to show him her love for him, until the day she died.<p>

_And if you want a love that will save the day no matter what you're going through I'll never walk away I'll never walk out on you_  
>Gwen smiled as she remembered how Jack had saved her from the Shapeshifter on her wedding day. How he had lifted her up off her feet and spun her round, as though they had just got married. Heading up to the office, Gwen knew that she would never walk out on her love for Jack.<p>

_And with a kiss you turned my world around the greatest rush of all was to be found_  
>In the office, Jack was unaware of Gwen slowly approaching. He smiled as he remembered the time that Gwen had kissed him on her first day. He could still remember the feel of her lips on his; could still remember how she had tasted. He unconsciously placed his fingers lightly onto his lips, remembering.<p>

_You changed my whole life coloured up the dark skies and this I promise you_  
>Jack had changed Gwen's whole life. He had shown her things she never would have though to have existed. He had changed her from a naive girl into a woman, and she would never forget everything that he had done for her.<p>

_If you want a man that is here to stay swearing he's forever true I'll never walk away I'll never give up on you_  
>Jack looked up as Gwen entered the office. Even without words, they both seemed to know that they had been thinking of one another.<p>

_And if you want a love that will save the day no matter what you're going through I'll never walk away I'll never walk out on you_  
>As Jack took her into his arms, Gwen knew that she would never walk out on Jack again. As they kissed gently, they both knew that, no matter what, they would never leave each other again.<p> 


End file.
